


【Kura Bistro｜橫倉 】20:16心之所向

by nana__eito



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana__eito/pseuds/nana__eito
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 7





	【Kura Bistro｜橫倉 】20:16心之所向

上一棒：@Cyanide（由@泥熊研究室代發）  
下一棒：@橄欖菜川魚  
畫手老師：@玖玖兔

這是一道給小熊的法式青醬奶油海鮮墨魚義大利麵佐羅勒橄欖油醬

◎總裁橫x童養媳倉  
◎幼稚園文筆+ooc  
———————————————————  
過於涼爽的天氣和調到1級微弱的風扇，大倉托著腮坐在書桌前打起盹。

哐啷。

像是小說裡劃破寂靜的爆炸聲，

下意識的，他慌忙的從椅子上跳了起來，把手上歪歪扭扭製作了一下午的生日卡片和廢紙往地上掃去，踩著毛茸茸的拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的下了樓。

「不要...不要再喝了。」

衣衫不整的男人雙腿大開的跨坐在棕色的真皮沙發上，聽見身後大倉的呼喊聲，用手臂撐著沙發扭過頭來。

「不想挨打就閉嘴，老子今天累了。」

濃重的酒氣散播在空氣中，大倉被刺激的快要嘔吐，求救似的望向身旁正坐跪在木頭地板上的媽媽，淚水在眼眶裡轉著圈。

他不敢哭——出自於內心最深層的恐懼。

哭的後果他太了解了，不只自己，連帶著媽媽也會挨打。腦中如幻燈片播放般浮現過去的種種畫面，他屏住呼吸，焦躁和不安使他的身體不自覺的發抖起來，身後的拳頭捏的死緊，卻沒有動手的勇氣，嘴唇用力的抿成了筆直的線，全身上下的動作都在間接宣洩著他此刻的憤怒。

可他只是一個九歲的孩子，無論面對什麼事都無能為力。

現實的殘忍迫使他屈服。

大倉放軟了態度，繃緊的肌肉也逐漸放鬆，身後的雙手垂了下來，他視死如歸的走上前收拾地上零散的酒瓶碎片。

才剛蹲下就冷不防的被踹了一下頭，他身子猛地一顫，險些摔倒在地，他忍著屈辱，堅守剩下的那一點沒用的自尊。

「今天開始，你就不是我們家的人了。」

*

童養媳。

這個名詞過於陌生。

站起身時無可避免的踉蹌一下，大倉閉起眼睛試圖適應快速起身的暈眩感，同時腦子已是亂哄哄的燒著。

欸？我要被賣掉了嗎？

為什麼是我？

大倉定格在原地，明明嘴巴張著卻什麼也說不出來。突如其來的告知讓他一時無法消化，窒息的失重感瞬間襲來，彷彿掉進了無底的深淵、踩不到底的黑洞。他大口的喘著氣，試圖吸進更多的空氣能讓幾近停擺的大腦重新開始運作。

隨之是良久的沈默。好一段時間屋子裡除了大倉的呼吸聲外毫無動靜，甚至無人願意張開嘴，解釋一下事情的來龍去脈，吐出那些價值千金的字句。

大倉的心疼得彷彿有人拿著袖珍的針不斷戳刺一樣，思緒糾結成絮，繁亂紛雜。

他進退兩難，沒有拒絕的籌碼，同時也沒有前進的勇氣。

一分一秒都有如一世紀般漫長，他步履蹣跚的走回房間，後背倚靠著房門緩緩滑下。

不知不覺中早已淚流滿面，無法控制住的淚水爭先恐後的奪眶而出，一把鼻涕一把眼淚的活活把清秀的臉蛋哭成了路邊的小花貓。

眼前的景象漸漸變的模糊不清，他右手支著下巴，長睫毛微微打著顫，眼皮越來越重，抵不住睏意，就半靠在門上的姿勢睡了一晚上。醒來時門口多了一張皺巴巴的紙條。

——今天就走，行李快收拾。

潦草的字體透露出執筆者的不耐。

投錯胎了，他一邊將厚重的毛衣硬塞進行李箱，一邊悻悻地想。

好不容易把所有家當收拾完畢，已是傍晚時分。大片暮色籠罩天空，大倉卻一點也體會不到晚霞的美麗。

不能和一般的小孩一樣擁有美滿的家庭，無法和朋友磨合相處，甚至在九歲時就得離開家到陌生的地方做別人的老婆。

大倉堅強，卻也脆弱。

他覺得自己可能變成了一隻機器人，肌肉在抽動的時候，他知道自己是微笑著的。

可是心淌著血，流著淚。

胸口的疼痛和源源不絕的眼淚，是無法被治療的啊。

爸爸公司周轉困難，在這種非常時期別無選擇，他試圖讓自己接受事實。

該走了，他回頭瞥了一眼生活了九年的家。

嘛，也不能稱之為家吧，一個遮風避雨的容身之處，嗯 沒錯的，他點點頭，拋下剩下的那一絲眷戀，乘車離去。

*

大倉的母親穿著珊瑚紅的露肩晚禮服，後腦勺上用髮髻盤起的頭髮讓她看起來真的就像是財團的總裁夫人一樣，腳上的艷紅色高跟鞋踩在磨石子路上喀喀作響，倒也帶出了幾分氣勢來——雖然這股貴婦人氣息只維持了不到五分鐘。

一進玄關，她連忙脫下高跟鞋跪下磕頭。

「以後我家忠義就麻煩真央小姐照顧了。」

身穿灰色調洋裝的女人微微頷首，轉身敲了敲兒子的房門示意對方出來招呼客人。

纖瘦的男孩從母親身後探出頭來，手上拉著拖拉式行李箱，凝然看著母親卑微的舉動，看膩了也就抬眼環顧四周，橫山走出房間時，正好和男孩對上視線。

男孩先是愣了一下，然後燦爛的笑了。

初生之犢般清澈無畏的琥珀色眼眸帶著堅定，有些粉紅的嘴唇襯著圓潤白皙的臉蛋，大倉尚未消去的嬰兒肥使整個人看起來稚嫩又軟糯。

換句話說，就像一朵聖潔的白玫瑰，純淨無瑕的白裡參著陰柔的魅力——讓人忍不住想玷污。

完了，這孩子也太好看了吧。

「横山さん，請多多指教！」

好似奶油蛋糕一般粘膩甜美的聲線將橫山的思緒從糟糕的九霄雲外拉了回來，面前憨傻的小熊軟糖對著自己露出了一排還未長齊的白牙，笑起來時眯起的眼睛讓橫山心裡開起了一朵又一朵的玫瑰，媲美春天的百花齊放、萬紫千紅。

「叫我哥哥就好了。」橫山笑道，順手接過他的行李箱往客廳走去。

誰也不知道，只一扭頭的時間，男孩臉上的笑容蕩然無存，剩下黯淡的雙眸空洞的注視著地面。

* 

被名牌大床包裹著的感覺舒適又溫暖，大倉抱著橫山給的大熊娃娃在高級床褥上翻來覆去。

他為什麼這麼喜歡熊？

把我房間也弄成咖啡色的⋯

他的嘴唇好像明太子噢，感覺好好吃。

咬上去一定很軟很軟。

啊，我在想什麼呢。

大倉像是戀愛中的少女用力抱緊了懷裡的熊熊，用軟嫩的臉頰不斷蹭著棕熊軟綿綿的毛。

好無聊....他抱著小熊百無聊賴的在床上翻動著，滾過來又滾過去的把頭上的小卷毛蹭成一窩鳥巢。

明明是這樣舒服的冬天夜裡，卻輾轉難眠。

想家了。這才第一天呢，況且那樣的家誰想回去，他在心裡自嘲。

想起一年前因為幫忙煮晚餐煮的太鹹了而被吊起來連續毆打了十分鐘，什麼美工刀劃傷手、在碎石子路上摔跤都是小事，大倉父親的拳腳才真叫痛的鑽心。

他坐起身來拉開寬敞的房裡那扇窗，看著黑色天空上點綴著無數寶石，白月盤的光照在窗檻上，大倉的心逐漸趨於平靜。

睡吧。他把自己埋進厚重的棉被裡。

恰巧經過的橫山將一切看在眼裡。

不知怎的，心裡有一小角落暗搓搓的疼。

這孩子，到底都受了什麼苦。

橫山走進房內，一屁股坐在大倉床上，伸手戳了戳那坨白色的龐然大物，躲在裡面的男孩用悶悶的聲音問道：

「怎麼了⋯」

「睡不著，陪我聊聊天好麼？」

「嗯。」被子裡的大倉敷衍的應了。

「小忠....？能這麼叫你嗎？」

他掀開棉被——男孩嚇了一大跳，來不及逃跑便被橫山圈入懷中，骨骼分明的大手摸著他的頭，為他梳理雞窩一般的亂髮，柔聲道：

「小忠，不用勉強，想家了就說，把我當成哥哥吧。」

他明顯感受到懷裡的身子先是僵直不動，隨後開始微微顫抖著，連啜泣都是小小聲的，輕輕的把頭埋在橫山胸前，任由淚水浸濕他胸口的布料。

「傻瓜，哭出來吧。」他輕輕拍了男孩的頭。

大倉的雙手緊緊揪住橫山睡衣的衣角，眼淚不斷的湧出，像是淚腺崩壞一樣順著好看的臉頰流下，他毫不保留的放聲大哭。末了還在橫山懷裡蹭了蹭，把鼻涕眼淚全都蹭在他的睡衣上。

他也不惱，就是輕輕地笑了下，像是冬季的暖陽，直直照進大倉的心裡，融化了大片冰天雪地。

大倉微微仰頭偷偷看著橫山，豐厚的嘴唇讓他忍不住吞了一口口水。

真的好像明太子啊.......

*

「横山さん能不能教教我數學。」

門外，小小隻的大倉穿著橫山私心添購的小熊睡衣，頭上還有兩個暗棕色的熊耳朵，一手拿著學校派的數學習題，一手搓揉著眼睛，半個身體被木門遮住，只留下一顆毛茸茸的小腦袋，大眼睛眨巴眨巴著，小心翼翼的徵求橫山的同意。

橫山側躺在床上看著這個初進家門的新弟弟，腦子裡出現了許多這樣那樣的想法。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你對一個九歲的弟弟在想些什麼呢橫山裕死變態！

可是小熊真的好可愛好想像上次一樣把人拽進懷裡。

這樣的小朋友當老婆也太幸福了。

大倉呆呆地站在門外看著大自己6歲又三百五十八天的哥哥上演著內心戲，默默抬起頭來看向天花板。

若是想總結五味雜陳的心情那大概只剩下兩個字了。

幼稚。

大倉翻了個白眼，順手將習題本一丟爬上了床。橫山的床就好似軟綿的雲朵一般柔軟，他擅自鑽進棉被裡，頭靠上橫山的肩膀，纖細的手指點了點橫山手上牛皮製的精緻書籍。

「別看了，一起睡。」

橫山寵溺的笑了笑，側著身放下手中的書，身後的大倉抓緊了機會，雙手抱上橫山的腰，對著他的後背猛吸了一口氣。

「哥哥好香。」

鼻子裡鑽進淡淡的薰衣草洗衣精的香味，他整個人倚上橫山的後背，感受著對方震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

在暮冬的深夜裡、在夜幕低垂萬籟無聲的漆黑裡，唯有橫山豐潤唇瓣所傳來的熱度才是真切的溫暖，大倉悄悄的把這個秘密藏在心底，趴在橫山的肚子上睡了。

夜還長。

*  
無數個季節遞嬗，轉眼間大倉已經能和橫山並肩而行了，身旁顯眼的金色頭髮總讓橫山生出小時候養的拉布拉多化成人型的錯覺。

「你們學校怎麼能染頭髮啊，現在已經開放到高中生染金色頭髮的程度了嗎，我記得媽明明是送你進的私立學校！」

橫山越說越有幾分悲憤的情緒，語速越也來越快，難得沒有吃螺絲根本是世界奇景了，大倉在心裡默默吐槽，這眾所皆知的弟控居然責怪了他弟弟，對，等會兒一定得把這筆帳討回來。

手指按著鍵盤只是障眼法，此刻，大倉腦子正飛速運轉著，思考如何才能把對方懟到啞口無言。

他轉而看向對方頭上白金色的蓬鬆毛髮，垂在額前的那一綹細髮讓大倉的心臟不爭氣的漏跳了一拍。

「因為看你染金色很好看，想要跟你一樣，所以染了」這句話是怎麼也說不出口了，於是他隨便拼湊出了一句聽起來最有道理的說詞，試圖掩藏起胸腔裡速度過快的心跳。

「他們看我是你家的少爺，怎麼敢管我。」

「.........」橫山瞬間噤了聲，惱羞成怒的用好友村上親傳的pia頭功用力拍了一下大倉的頭頂，並且順利的得到了對方一記銳利的眼刀。

孩子變了，橫山欲哭無淚。

*

「哥哥陪我去上學！」

明明已經升上高中，大倉還是一天到晚黏在橫山旁邊哥哥來哥哥去的，像是倒了整瓶漿糊在他倆之間，想分也分不開——要不是大倉本身也是一位大帥哥，恐怕會成為全校女生的公敵。

這樣要怎麼交女朋友啊，橫山苦笑。

嘿嘿，反正我不就是被賣來當哥哥的老婆的嗎？大倉嬉皮笑臉的回答道。

氣氛在一瞬間凍僵，橫山蹙起了眉頭。

「不許你這麼說，你不是被賣來的，你是大倉忠義，不是橫山裕的老婆，不要這樣說自己。」

橫山一直都很在意大倉童養媳的身分，擔心對方會為此感到自卑，因而想起以前受虐的種種，自然而然的，提到童養媳這件事成為了兩人之間的禁忌。

我又沒差，大倉小聲嘀咕，倒是橫山看起來在乎的不得了。他對著橫山吐出舌頭，一副欠揍的模樣讓橫山忍無可忍的伸出手來彈了一下他的額頭。

「你真的是。」

嘿嘿，大倉勾上橫山的肩。

喂！我可是比你大的，要搭也是我搭你。

沒關係嘛，我快要比哥哥高了。

你這死小孩！！！

打鬧聲和腳步聲隨著時間遠去，歡笑聲便成為了那年夏天最美好的裝飾品。

然後，所有美夢嘎然而止。

*

大倉十八歲那年，橫山二十五歲。

大倉的養父母，也就是橫山的父母因為車禍去世。

這也代表了橫山必須馬上繼承家業。

帶著想要挑戰世界的傲氣，鋒芒畢露的頂著一頭金髮的橫山已不復存在。

他收起稜角，將頭髮染回黑色，硬是強迫自己在幾個月內變的成熟穩重，一肩扛下了家中經營的會社，成為了新任社長。

當然，順著父母的心意，橫山在大倉成年的當天做了結婚登記。 

「那，請多多指教了。」

「嗯。」

大倉心裡沈澱多年的期待逐漸浮出變成了疑惑。

自己的喜歡會不會從一開始就是一廂情願？

橫山只是因為幼時的約定和自己結婚。

所以最後，還是會被拋棄嗎？

他選擇不去思索那麼多，看著左手無名指上晶瑩剔透的鑽石，嘴角快要裂到太陽穴去。

所以他也就忽略了橫山眼裡的歉意。

*

流言蜚語是無法避免的。

於是不好聽的讒言佞語在公司內部傳來傳去，逐漸演變成了派系鬥爭。

畢竟誰能看得慣比自己年紀還小的小子在一夕之間成為自己的上司，擁有整間公司，還能翹著腿坐在總裁室發號施令。

「聽說總裁家有個小老婆呀？怎麼不帶來給大家認識一下呢？」

橫山閉起眼睛，平復著自己滿腔的怒火，甫上任的營業部部長卻沒有要停止的意思。

「小老婆要不要來當秘書啊，不是很多人嚮往辦公室戀愛嘛。」

「啊，總裁，要不我推薦我女兒來當秘書好不好？」  
「小老婆肯定是父母逼婚的，我家女兒什麼都好，總裁您倆一定能兩情相悅的。」

在他快要忍無可忍時，大倉拎著便當袋走進了辦公室。

「欸？你們在談事情嗎？那我等等再進來。」

他乖巧的站在門口等待，辦公室內的男人卻是一臉戲謔的看著大倉。

「喲，是個小美人啊，令尊真有眼光，晚上叫的肯定很好聽。」

「能不能，借我試試看啊？」

橫山冷冷的對上那人的視線，而後者頓時閉上嘴——或許是感受到自己的生命受到了威脅。

男人從此銷聲匿跡，傳言說，那人被橫山革職，消息傳遍了整個東京，沒有公司願意接收他，只好回去老家種田。

一次開會時，大倉被帶進了會議室。

大倉坐在橫山旁邊，雙手平平的擺在大腿上方，前髮乖順的垂下，宛如真的是橫山偷藏起來的美人。

「最近聽到很多風聲在談論我的私事，另外還有質疑我家那位的。」

橫山脫下自己的西裝外套，蓋在大倉單薄的白襯衫上，像是關心對方穿得太少，又像是王者宣誓著主權。

「介紹一下，少東家，大倉忠義。」

大倉驚訝的轉頭看著橫山，後者則拍拍他的肩膀，示意他站起。

半響，會議室內響起如雷的掌聲——雖然有些人拍的心不甘情不願。

「順便，今天開始，大倉さん會成為公司30%股份的擁有者。」

董事們面面相覷，場面甚是尷尬，卻沒人敢提出任何異議，只好點頭表示同意。

從此，原先不安定的下屬們開始認真做事，公司也被經營的有模有樣。

而晚上空蕩蕩的房間和多出空位的大床成了家常便飯。

大倉辭退了宅邸裡的所有傭人，親自為橫山打理所有家務事。

每天早上對著空蕩蕩的房間道早安。

晚上再對著都市閃爍的霓虹燈發呆。

他生活作息幾乎和橫山的顛倒過來了，只能在早上驚醒時卑微的感受枕邊的餘溫。

垃圾桶裡滿是他精心準備的飯菜，橫山從未準時回家。往往是大倉支頤在餐桌上打盹，醒來時晚飯早已涼掉，室內卻沒有人回來過的痕跡。

這時候他會默默地把食物倒掉，然後上床睡覺。

他從沒和橫山提起任何生活瑣事，也從不抱怨對方的早出晚歸，不是不在意，只是不想讓橫山為了芝麻小事煩心。

直到那天。

準備了一整個早上的愛妻便當，為了營養均衡，扎實口感的飯糰裡面還惡趣味的加了些小黃瓜，大倉迫不及待想看見橫山驚訝的表情，愉快的小跳步到了公司門口，卻被警衛一把攔下。

「誰？」

「啊，橫山くん的⋯。」

「誰？」

「欸，他沒說過嗎？」大倉呢喃道。

或許是遭遇了煩心的事情，外頭的警衛並沒有多少耐心，他用粗糙的手使勁掐住大倉精緻的小臉，不斷逼近，嘴裡還不忘吼道「誰管你是誰啊？」

他瞇起眼睛盯著大倉，手指用力一捏，將大倉推倒在地。

大倉吃痛的捂住臉頰，白嫩的皮膚上多了幾條紅色的印痕，眼前的景象和兒時居住的家逐漸疊合起來，噩夢重現，他抖著身子，想站起身卻使不上力。

認真說起，自九歲時離開家開始，大倉就一直被當作橫山家的二少爺寵愛。

為了保護他，橫山家選擇把他鎖進名為安全的牢籠裡，正確與否無人知曉。

而此刻，委屈的情緒逐漸主宰了他的思緒。

大倉看著別出心裁設計的便當灑落一地，煎了半天的章魚滾到了黑色亮皮鞋邊。

他狼狽的抬起頭。

一瞬間四目相對，大倉無法抑遏的淚水順著臉頰流下，一路流到脖頸，鑽進衣服裡面。

「欸，橫山さん，你認識啊？」橫山身旁的女人開口，棕色捲曲的及腰長髮帶有成熟女性的性感，想來是橫山的秘書。

「嗯，是弟弟。」

弟....弟？大倉站起身來，缺氧的腦袋一時無法適應站立的狀態，他晃了晃，差點軟倒在地。他伸出手來阻止了原先準備攙扶自己的橫山，低頭露出了一種比哭還難看的笑，細長睫毛帶來的大片陰影覆蓋住了他眼底僅剩的光：

「很抱歉在上班時間打擾哥哥了。」

他揉了揉自己有些紅腫的臉。

「原來這一切你只當理所當然嗎？」

「嗯，我都懂了。」

他轉身離去。

*  
地上的玻璃就算再委屈也要忍著淚撿起來。  
碎了滿地的心又有誰會將其拾起？

*  
沒吹乾頭髮就倒頭大睡的惡習讓大倉光榮的發燒了。

迷迷糊糊的躺在床上時還沒想那麼多，等到雙腳踏上地面使不上力氣時，他才暗叫不好。

好不容易硬撐著走到書房拿起溫度計，他眼前一黑，暈倒在地。

再次醒來時天色已漸昏暗，沒有任何人的照顧陪伴，只有大理石製的硬地板磕的他後背發疼。

肚子激動的抗議準備走回床上休息的選擇，大倉走到餐廳隨便的煎了顆蛋，吞了顆藥就躺上床睡了。

*

外頭有人聲。

意識到這點，大倉強忍著如潮水般襲來的睡意，將臥室的門開了條縫，客廳亮起鵝黃色的暖色燈光，隱約有聲音斷斷續續的傳來。

小偷？強盜？還是尼醬出門前沒鎖門？大倉沒注意到自己在家躡手躡腳的行為反而更像竊賊，他放輕腳步，扶著牆壁一拐一拐的朝光源走去。

「橫山さん、有人在家嗎？」

「嗯...我弟弟，不過他睡了，沒事。」

一陣天旋地轉，大倉晃了一下差點跌倒，他從微微飄起的蠶絲簾子望去，自己的哥哥，應該說是老公，正和一個美女並肩坐在沙發上。

他定睛看了一眼。

和那天在公司門口時站在橫山旁邊的女生是同一個。

門當戶對，大倉不禁感到好笑，自己這十年來的一廂情願算什麼，那張白紙黑字又算什麼。到頭來，換來的還是一句弟弟。

他大概是狠狠地撞到了腦袋才會邁開步伐，賞了女人一巴掌。

大倉在一瞬間讀懂了她眼裡的敵意，而自己當然也不是吃素的，他不甘示弱的狠狠地瞪了回去。

對方馬上轉眼用無辜的眼神看著橫山，帶著責備的語氣開口。

「你⋯你弟弟為什麼打我？」

撒嬌似勾起的尾音彷彿另類的宣戰，她像隻無尾熊一樣黏在橫山身上磨蹭，嘲笑般的看著大倉。

大倉將手藏在身後，許久未修剪的指甲嵌進肉裡，讓手心白嫩的肉泛起血。

「我是他⋯」

一句話哽在喉頭沒說出來，女人噗哧的笑出了聲。

「誰？」

還在持續升高的體溫讓大倉幾乎無法思考，他緩緩移動到沙發邊，倚靠著沙發好讓自己不會腿軟摔倒在地。

「小忠，道歉。」

「我為什麼要道歉？他勾引我老公。」

「大倉忠義道歉！」他低吼道。

橫山看起來真的生氣了，眼睛泛起血絲，像是冬天裡冷冽的風，不帶一點溫度。

緊接著是一陣尷尬的沈默，橫山先行送女人到樓下乘車回家，再度上樓時，大倉已經坐在了沙發上，半瞇著眼睛靠著扶手，看起來虛弱不堪。

醋罈子翻了，橫山感到崩潰，不知得哄上多長時間，剛剛飲盡的酒精侵蝕著腦袋讓他的頭腦一陣一陣的疼，他揉了揉太陽穴。

「小忠，晚了，休息吧。」

橫山拋出的話有如宣判了大倉死刑，他呆在原地，不可置信的看著橫山。

「我.....」

「你累了吧，早點休息。」

「我不小了，我想要知道事情的真相。他是誰？是你女朋友嗎？」他說。

「那我呢。」

他有些激動。

「你愛我嗎？」

鐘幾乎停擺了，空氣似乎凝結了，感覺世界上只剩下他倆面面相覷，不知所措著。

橫山這才意識到，大倉確實不再是小孩子了，被工作沖昏了頭的結果就是連小朋友長得比自己還高了都沒發現。

他走上前想要摸摸大倉的頭搪塞過去，卻被起身的大倉一把抓住手腕。

「告訴我。」

事與願違，大倉想要瀟灑帥氣的表達自己的不滿，身體卻不允許，才剛站起，眼前劇烈的晃動好像地震一樣。

他全身癱軟昏了過去。

「大倉？大倉忠義！」

橫山用力的左右晃動大倉的肩膀，後者暈乎乎的睜不開眼。

唔，超燙。這是正常人類的溫度嗎？橫山抱起大倉將他安置在床上，剛走到書房，就看見地上摔成兩半的溫度計。

這孩子要什麼時候才能讓人放心？

他脫下沾滿酒味的西裝外套，順手扔在了沙發上，轉身倒了一盆熱水，總裁還幹這種苦差事，真煩人，他匆匆忙忙的拿起一條毛巾沾濕了敷在大倉燒的滾燙的額頭上。

大倉好像燒到出現了幻覺。

我最—————喜歡我哥哥了，是那種對男人的喜歡，嘿嘿，他笑著說。

從以前就喜歡到現在了，每次他抱著我的時候，我都好希望時間暫停。

可是我哥哥好像不喜歡我。

大倉迷茫之中抱上了橫山，身體冰涼的橫山有如是大倉的人型空調，像是無尾熊爬上了樹，毫無鬆手的跡象，嘴裡發出無意義的哼唧聲，本人沒察覺，橫山卻已羞紅了臉。

橫山扯著手想要推開大倉，後者卻只是用肉嘟嘟的臉蹭著橫山的臉頰想要降溫，蹭的舒服了還在橫山裕臉上吧唧一大口，留下一個大大的口水印，瞇著眼睛憨憨的笑了出來，最後罪魁禍首看起來十分滿意的靠在橫山身上睡著了。

橫山心臟跳得飛快，噗通噗通的聲音縈繞在寧靜的室內，他捂上胸口想讓自己平靜下來，但大倉不斷傳來的熱度只使他越來越煩躁。

他用力的把頭髮抓成鳥巢，抱著頭整理思緒，又緩緩別過頭看著自己身旁的大型無尾熊，像十年前一樣順著他的毛，看著他的頭枕在自己的大腿上。

大倉緊閉著的眼睛滲出淚水，似乎做了惡夢，橫山心疼的吻掉了他的眼淚。

他躊躇了一會，心裡好像終於領悟了什麼，緩緩呼出一口氣，輕輕撥開大倉被汗水浸濕的瀏海，將柔軟的嘴唇覆上他額頭。

「おやすみ。」

*  
橫山就背後抱的姿勢擁著大倉一晚上。

朝陽升起，陽光斜射灑滿臥室的樺木地板，橫山久違的睡了個好覺，伸了個懶腰卻發現有個龐然大物蜷縮著睡在自己懷中。

這傢伙永遠會忘記自己的體型，他哧哧的笑了出來，撐起身子，仔細的端詳了下大倉的面孔。

是什麼時候開始，交集開始變少了呢？

雙眼皮好看的仿佛動了手術，幼氣的前髮散在額前，上唇微微翻起像是小鴨子，下嘴唇卻水潤豐滿，讓人想咬上一口，

他也的確這麼做了。

這舉動同時吵醒了大倉，他睡眼惺忪的看著橫山，茫然的眨了眨眼。

模糊的視野逐漸聚焦，大倉花了好一會時間才意識到橫山坐在自己床上。

「欸，現在不是上班時間⋯」

「你生病了。」

大倉紅了耳尖，迴避了橫山的眼神。

「我，我可以自己來。」

他委屈的撅起嘴，彷彿能吊起三串豬肉。

「橫山さん還是趕快去上班吧。」

「那個女秘書肯定在等你。」大倉越說越小聲，聲音甚至還染上了哭腔。

「小忠要聽一個故事嗎？」

大倉茫然的點點頭。

橫山絮絮的講起了很久以前的故事，他說女秘書是他第一個喜歡上的女生，直到高中，女秘書得知橫山家裡有了一個童養媳，便生氣的和橫山斷絕了往來。

我猜當時我們應該是互相喜歡的，橫山說。

然後半年前，我隨便找了理由把員工革職了，心裡帶有歉意，所以我同意讓他的女兒來當我的秘書。

於是我們又相遇了。他又說

再然後，就是昨天下班時，橫山同意了和秘書去居酒屋小酌，她說她內急，問橫山能不能去他家一下，對方接受了。

女人好可怕啊，笑咪咪的同你說話，卻沒人知道她們內心打著什麼如意算盤，橫山笑道。

這樣小忠知道了嗎？

我喜歡的是你。

大倉猛地抬頭，驚訝的眼神參雜著一絲期待，不可置信的看著橫山。

橫山環上大倉的腰將他摟進懷裡，後者掙脫了兩下便乖乖的把頭埋在他的肩膀上，任由橫山搓揉自己的頭髮。

「傻瓜。」  
「大倉忠義，我愛你。」  
「不是弟弟，而是伴侶。」

「讓我再問你一次，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

淚珠潸潸流下，浸濕了橫山的肩。

「我願意。」

*

某天晚上。

「小忠，當我的秘書好不好。」

「欸？？？？」大倉驚訝的轉頭，極近的距離讓他差點貼上橫山的嘴唇。

他像隻受驚的地鼠往後彈去，又默默地移回原本的位子，心虛的摸了摸鼻子。

「為什麼？」

「小忠不是不喜歡嗎，我就隨便找了理由把原本的秘書調去分公司了。」

「可是這樣子我就沒有秘書了。」

「所以小忠來當我的貼身秘書好不好，照顧我一輩子的那種。」

橫山這情話說的毫不害躁，大倉卻害羞的不行，紅的幾乎滴血的臉頰隱藏在漆黑的房間裡，他少女似的捂著臉，含糊應了一句便轉過身不再和橫山面對面。

感受到身後溫暖的雙臂摟上自己，大倉動了動身找到了最舒服的姿勢，安穩的睡去。

*

早晨，空氣中洋溢著幸福的粉紅色泡泡，大倉穿著圍裙站在瓦斯爐後邊煎著熱狗。

「我這樣好像報恩的白鶴哦，橫山くん收留我然後我幫忙打理家務什麼的。」大倉回首露出一個燦爛的笑容。

坐在餐桌前的橫山也笑了起來，起身緩步朝大倉走去，將頭擱在後者的肩膀上，用睡了一覺冒出的青色鬍渣蹭著對方的脖頸。

「很癢啦！」大倉笑著推開他。

橫山不打招呼的嘟嘴親上大倉的臉頰，說道：

「早安，忠義。」

「肉麻死了。」大倉揮著鍋鏟想把橫山趕出廚房

不過早安，裕くん，他說。

end.

番外

🚗

「欸，原來尼醬的公司那麼大。」

大倉像個幼稚園去遠足的小朋友一樣坐上辦公室內的滾輪椅，指著橫山鼻子大聲嚷嚷著自己才是總裁。

自己可愛的小秘書穿上黑色西裝的樣子太過誘人，橫山舔了舔唇，忍不住想將他吃乾抹淨。

如果穿上黑絲襪一定很適合，啊，再穿上黑色牛仔裙，像個OL一樣，他幾乎要流出口水。

「尼醬在想什麼？」

大倉歪了下頭，一頭棕毛隨著動作晃動著，橫山覺得自己大概是看見天使了。

「沒什麼，就是想要小忠給我生個小寶寶。」

「哈？」

「要叫什麼呢，小忠不是想叫john嗎」

「......橫山裕你發瘋是吧？看清楚！我是男的！我不可能懷孕！」

一直乖巧聽話的弟弟不尊敬的叫了自己的全名，橫山裕的心猛的揪了一下，孩子肯定是皮在癢了，不好好訓他可不行。沒錯，這下自己想對大倉做的獸行得到了合理的解釋，他悄悄的打開自己心底s的開關。

辦公椅前西裝筆挺的男人露出了孩子般天真無邪的燦笑，將手肘乘在桌上，突然湊近大倉高挺的鼻樑，一個字一個字的唸。

「抱歉。」

他還真的露出一臉抱歉的神情：「不過。」

「我說懷，就只能懷。」

*

他指著辦公桌示意大倉爬上去，後者則大力搖頭表示反對。

「我才不要做。」

橫山不耐煩的翻了個白眼，眼神褪去溫度，警告似的提醒大倉——要是不上來你就三天不用下床了。

橫山眼裡的威懾讓大倉怕的哆嗦了一下，不情不願的嘟起嘴惡狠狠的瞪了橫山，從辦公桌和自己老公的大腿上取捨了一下，不，或許是兩下，隨後爬到橫山大腿上一屁股坐下。雙手環上橫山的脖子，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭對方的鼻子：「尼醬不要生氣嘛。」

——後天可是他最愛的遊戲片的上市日期！這時候不好好撒嬌怎麼行，況且，痛一天總比痛三天好，他聳肩。

「一句話就妥協了，是婊子吧。」

伴隨著侮辱的言語，橫山一掌拍在了大倉白嫩的臀瓣上，熱辣辣的疼。

「欸？」

他把握大倉微微張嘴的瞬間，他側頭一口咬上大倉豐厚的下唇，掠食者般的撕咬讓大倉疼的蹦出了淚花。

對上大倉迷茫視線的瞬間，他慢慢退開大倉的唇，什麼事都不做的盯著對方。

就當大倉後知後覺開心的認為對方終於結束無聊的惡作劇時，才發現自己大錯特錯。

橫山用皮鞋叩叩的敲了兩下地面，叫大倉起身離開自己的大腿。辦公桌後方窄小的空間全被橫山擋住，大倉無路可走只好鑽進桌子底下。

橫山滿意的笑了笑，扯下皮帶拉開拉鍊，粗大又長的陰莖軟趴趴的垂在腿間。

「讓它硬。」

大倉翻了白眼，今天大概會被折磨到死，他想。

雖然不願意，他還是決定一口含住橫山胯下的炙熱，下體的腥臭味讓他差點乾嘔出來，強硬吞下上升的胃酸，賣力的舔弄著橫山逐漸變得硬挺的肉棒。

「總裁。」

躲在桌子底下的大倉一聽見聲音就像受驚嚇的小狗一樣劇烈的抖了一下，仔細一想，居然是女生的聲音。他露出責怪的神情，用此生最兇狠的表情看著橫山——雖然嘴角沾上的前列腺液讓大倉的臉看起來毫無威懾力。

「唔。」

橫山粗暴的頂了頂胯，粗大的肉莖不斷頂到深處的小舌讓大倉忍不住想要乾嘔。

「這是這次會議的名單。」

「啊，謝謝。」

橫山勃發的下體把大倉的嘴塞的滿滿當當的，他主動地向下含得更深，卻還是無法把整根塞進嘴裡。

大倉決定舔舔馬眼示威，也成功聽見身上人的低吟。

「橫山さん、怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事，這樣就可以了，謝謝你。」

女員工點點頭表示禮貌後，離開了辦公室。

橫山快速的在大倉嘴裡抽動幾下便射出了第一發精液。

他退出大倉的嘴，白色的液體直接滾進喉嚨讓大倉難受的槌著胸咳嗽。有幾滴甚至嗆進了氣管，大倉大口喘著氣，狼狽的樣子像是被蹂躪一輪的可憐處女。

橫山摟上他的腰將他抱到桌上，大倉呈騎乘姿勢跪趴在白色的辦公桌上，在自己老公的公司和老公做愛，強烈的羞恥感讓他全身泛紅起來。

「唔.....不要....拜託....」

「小忠是害羞了嗎？」

不等大倉回答，橫山擠了滿手冰涼的液體隨性的塗抹在大倉後面的入口。

「為什麼辦公室會有這種東西啊。」大倉想要別過頭查看自己一片狼藉的穴口，卻被橫山一掌按住頭，硬生生轉了回去。

不安份的手指逐漸朝著緊緻的後穴探去，論後面來說，大倉還算是個處，第一次被觸碰到這樣的部位讓他忍不住哭喊出聲。

「嗚.........我不要啊....」

先是用細長的中指一點點將他體內不規則的曲折撫成一直線，再伸進無名指撐開柔軟的甬道，勾起指節在裡面摳挖著。

「要壞掉了....嗚不要啊嗯....」

對於初次嘗試的大倉來說，這很明顯是過於強烈的快感，緩慢抽插的兩指把大倉折磨的只有呻吟的份。

慢慢的增加到了三根手指，分泌出來的腸液讓室內縈繞著淫彌的水聲。

「讓我們來找找看，小忠的敏感點吧。」

手指毫無章法的戳刺的，在戳到某一個搔癢的點時，大倉嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟聲突然變了調。

「啊......」

橫山知道自己找對了點，抽出手指把硬的不行的肉柱捅了進去。

第一下就有所準備的對著那一點撞下去，大倉再也說不出完整的一句話，用破碎的字詞和亂哄哄的腦袋努力組織出阻止的話。

「啊....你....嗚...慢點....啊....停...停下」

「還不行，至少要找到三個。」

橫山撩起大倉的上衣，用指甲刮了兩下乳首，大倉開始劇烈的顫抖起來，再也支撐不住的軟了腳。

「找到第二個了嗎？」

橫山撈起大倉用懸空的姿勢大開大合的幹他，後者只是翻出白眼尖叫著。

身後的擺盪還在繼續，一波又一波的快感讓大倉暴露出淫亂的本性，每個細胞都在叫囂著想要更多。

「嗚....好深...啊啊啊....嗚啊...嗯哼...」

橫山把大倉對準門口，肉柱在他的穴裡進進出出，粗糙的毛把大倉白色的臀刺出一點一點的紅色痕跡，每下都退到剩下龜頭再狠狠的撞上敏感點。

「太深了...嗚...真的會....會懷孕唔.....」

超載的腦袋只剩下色情的葷話，陰莖的深度像是真的頂到子宮一樣，讓他產生了會懷孕的錯覺。

「啊啊....我不行了哈啊....嗚」

一陣劇烈的抽搐，大倉身前的陰莖抖了兩下射在棕色的門板上，一股股白濁讓木門沾上白色的痕跡，他疲累的瞬間昏了過去。

「啊....這樣很難清理啊。」橫山幸福的微笑道。


End file.
